mar en calma
by Stellar BS
Summary: el inicio en el sitio que los unió


Declaración: Gundam wing no es mío, aunque me gustaría, por lógica razón ninguno sus personajes… ¡no me demanden! Escribir fic no me da dinero pera pagar un abogado… n.n

Mar en calma

Mirando su reflejo en el gran espejo de cuerpo completo de su habitación se encontraba la joven ministra de relaciones exteriores, debía verse hermosa y radiante para esta noche, se cumplía un año de la última batalla y de que se alcanzó la paz definitiva, se sentía emocionada, realmente emocionada, todos sus amigos estarían ahí o eso esperaba, las invitaciones se distribuyeron con un mes de anticipación, de eso ella se encargó personalmente, aunque no de manera directa, porque las residencias de los pilotos eran muy distantes entre sí, además su trabajo le quitaba mucho tiempo, más ahora cuando el proyecto Terra llevaba tres meses de funcionamiento, eso la tenía extenuada, aunque debía recocer que los preventivos se llevaban todo el trabajo pesado, pero toda la parte diplomática recaía en sus hombros, era tan joven y tanta responsabilidad sobre ella, en más de una ocasión quiso volver a su vida normal, extrañaba el Instituto San Gabriel o el colegio pacifista del Reino de Cinq, pero ya no tenía tiempo para esas cosas, ahora que la paz se había alcanzado alguien debía mantenerla, su mirada se endureció de pronto al recordar todo lo que había pasado en años anteriores, eso no podía repetirse, lo haría por su difunto padre, por aquel bondadoso hombre que le había entregado su cariño sin ser ella su hija biológica, su recuerdo la acompañaba a donde fuese, pero ahora no tenía que deprimirse, al contrario debía lucir hermosa, esperaba el momento de verlos a todos otra vez.

-espero que vengas, Heero- suspiró y volvió a centrar su atención en su atuendo.

Mientras tanto el piloto del wing gundam se encontraba en su departamento ubicado en la colonia L1 sentado frente su laptop, haciendo lo único que podía hacer, ayudar a mantener la paz desde las sombras, era su forma de estar informado de todo sin estar directamente involucrado, sabía que era un acto de cobardía de su parte, pero que más daba, tenía derecho a llevar una vida relativamente normal o eso fue lo que le dijo Duo, además tenía planes para continuar sus estudios, alguna carrera relacionada con la informática no era mala opción, solo le preocupaba una cosa, Relena, hacía mucho que no sabía de ella, lo único que recibió de su parte fue una invitación para celebrar el primer aniversario de la paz y la idea no lo entusiasmó en lo más mínimo, es que eso significaba verse rodeado de políticos de sonrisa falsa, aunque podría ver a sus antiguos compañeros y lo más importante la vería otra vez, esa elegancia propia de ella, si que era hermosa, pero no tenía que perder el tiempo en esas cosas, tenía trabajo que hacer, pero podía dejar eso para más tarde, por otro lado era aun joven ¿no tenía derecho a divertirse? Toda una vida de entrenamiento, prácticamente no tenía recuerdos de haber disfrutado su niñez, es más no tuvo contacto con ningún otro niño, lo más cercano aun amigo era Duo, porque intentaba hacerlo reír o que se mostrara un poco más hablador, pero no lo lograba, sus ex compañeros también conformaban este grupo de "amigos", pero solo se comunicaba con ellos por asuntos de trabajo, entonces ¿debía ir?, su análisis hubiese continuado de no ser porque su teléfono comenzó a sonar, dirigió una mirada de desprecio a aquel ruidoso aparato, suspiró y encendió la pantalla sin ánimo.

-¡hola, Heero!- habló entusiasta el trenzado desde la otra línea.

-¿qué quieres?- preguntó secamente el 01.

-yo también te he extrañado mucho, amigo- dijo Duo con ironía ante el comentario del soldado perfecto.

-dime rápido que es lo que quieres- dijo cortante el chico de los ojos azul cobalto.

-bien- el 02 trató de ponerse serio –me gustaría saber si vendrás a la fiesta de esta noche, todos vendrán, incluso Wufei, es que Sally lo obligó- se rió ante este último comentario –además no creo que te demores en llegar, es temprano aun- concluyó.

-no sé, no me convence- dijo el muchacho del cabello marrón.

-si no vienes cierta ministra estará muy triste- diciendo esto Duo guiñó el ojo.

Heero no contestó, solo gruño levemente, pero luego cerró los ojos y asintió.

-¿eso significa que vendrás?- el trenzado se sorprendió haciendo que su trenza saltara de pronto, como resultado la escena hubiese hecho reír a cualquiera menos a su "alegre" interlocutor.

-creo que si- respondió

-entonces te esperamos, le diré a Quatre que vaya por ti al puerto espacial- y antes que Heero se pudiera negar el chico de ojos violeta cortó la comunicación.

Suspiró con resignación y comenzó a prepararse, la distancia entre la Tierra y la colonia L1 no era mucha, le tomaría un poco más de dos horas, además la idea no le desagradaba tanto.

La celebración tendría lugar un la residencia Darlian y como buena anfitriona Relena tenía todo listo, los invitados eran cerca de trescientos, pero ella tenía la esperanza de ver a uno en particular, con solo pensar en eso su corazón latía de manera acelerada, volvía a sentirse vulnerable, lo necesitaba, eso podía reconocerlo, pero el hecho de no haberlo visto durante ese periodo la confundía un poco, es que él nunca demostró ningún interés por ella, claro fuera de protegerla ya que era un medio de mantener la paz, pero solo eso, entonces ¿no era ella la que confundió las cosas? Podía ser, pero ya no le importaba, tendría al menos la dicha de verlo, aunque se fuera otra vez y de él no supiera nada más, eso era algo que no podía evitar, ella simplemente se enamoró y aunque le costara reconocerlo esa era su realidad, no podía, ni quería olvidarlo, tal vez tendría que compartir su vida con otro, pero trataría de retrasarlo lo más posible, de hecho no quería casarse todavía, era muy joven, lo que la preocupaba era que ciertos políticos estaban demostrando interés en ella y la paciencia se le estaba agotando.

-espero verte… solo verte- suspiró, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió revelando a una muy sonriente Dorothy.

-señorita Relena, algunos invitados han llegado y preguntan por usted- habló la nieta del Duque Dermail

-esta bien, diles que ya bajo- dijo la ex reina del mundo.

-por cierto se ve bellísima con ese vestido-

-muchas gracias, Dorothy, tú también te ves muy bien con ese traje, creo que Quatre se llevará una grata sorpresa- con este último comentario la chica de cabello rubio se sonrojó.

-no diga esas cosas, será mejor que bajemos ya- dijo Dorothy tratando de cambiar el tema lo más pronto posible.

-como digas- Relena comenzó a seguirla sonriendo con una niña.

Bajaron la escalera, observando la decoración del lugar, realmente esta vez si se había esmerado, sus ojos recorrieron el salón a la espera de encontrar al dueño de los ojos azul cobalto que con solo verlos le devolvían la esperanza, pero no estaba ahí, tal vez no vendría, tal vez al chico no le importaba.

-Señorita Relena, ¿le pasa algo?- interrogó Dorothy al motar el repentino cambio en la actitud de su amiga.

-no es nada, solo que…- pero no pudo continuar, porque en ese momento los chicos gundam aparecieron en el salón, de inmediato todos los asistentes comenzaron a aplaudir a los recién llegados, los cuales fieles a su estilo tuvieron diversas reacciones, el 05 ignoró totalmente, el 04 saludo con un leve sonrojo, el 03 trató de mostrarse indiferente, el 02 hizo un gesto con la mano para saludar, mientras que el 01 no pudo hacer nada más que mirar a la hermosa heredera del reino de Cinq que a su vez tampoco podía dejar de mirarlo, ambos sintieron lo mismo, como si una corriente eléctrica los recorriera de pies a cabeza.

-¡valla!- habló el tranzado que venía acompañado de Hilde –es un placer volver a verlas- se dirigió a Dorothy y a Relena, Hilde mostró una amplia sonrisa como forma de saludo.

-a mi también me alegra volver a verlos- dijo la ministra dirigiendo la mirada al soldado perfecto, los originarios de las colonias L3, L4 y L5 inclinaron la cabeza, mientras que el piloto del zero, solo la miró, se motaba confundido, sin embargo, trató de disimularlo.

-supongo que tenemos mucho que contarnos ¿verdad?- dijo la hermana de Trowa que lo acompañaba.

-si, muchas cosas- respondió Relena, su voz sonó más bajo de lo normal, algo así como un susurro.

-pero lo mejor será dejarlo para más adelante, ahora lo mejor es disfrutar de esta fiesta- comentó Sally y tomó a un desprevenido Wufei, para llevarlo a la pista de baile, el cual solo lanzó un suspiro.

-podríamos imitarlos, Trowa- exclamó la circense y su hermano no hizo más que seguirla.

Quatre y Dorothy desaparecieron de pronto, sin decir nada.

-vamos, Hilde- dijo el piloto del Deathside arrastrado a su compañera.

En el salón había mucha gente, pero Heero y Relena parecían no notarlo, eran solo ellos sumergidos en un silencio incomodo, cada uno perdido en el otro, había tanto que querían decirse, recriminarse, pero no podían articular palabra, hasta que la castaña utilizando toda la diplomacia aprendida a lo largo de su vida política rompió el silencio.

-me alegra mucho volver a verte, Heero- dijo intentando sonar lo más serena posible, debía reprimirse un poco.

-también a mí, creo que extrañaba esto- respondió el colono.

-¿lo dices en serio? Pues entonces deberíamos reunirnos más seguido- la ex reina del mundo se mostró sorprendida ante ese comentario.

-pero miren nada más a quien se nos honra con su presencia- se escuchó una voz muy conocida para ambos.

-Marimella- a Heero aun le desagradaba esa niña.

-hola, es un gusto encontrarme con ustedes aquí, valla como pasa el tiempo, ¡que cambiados están!- exclamó la pelirroja.

-es cierto, el tiempo pasa muy rápido, es increíble, como hemos crecido y madurado- agregó la ministra ante los ojos de un sorprendido Heero.

-si, es cierto, hasta yo estoy más grande solo que no se nota, por lo de la silla de ruedas, pero ya saben como es esto- sonrió, para luego agregar –se ven muy lindos juntos, parecen…-

-por fin te encuentro, querida- todos voltearon para encontrarse con una sonriente Lady Une.

-Lady, tanto tiempo- saludó Relena.

-hola, pero que encuentro tan grato… Heero, Relena, verlos juntos es una gran sorpresa, creí que no vendrías- dijo esto refiriéndose al piloto que aun se encontraba en silencio reflexionando las palabras de Relena sobre los cambios que había traído consigo el paso del tiempo, todos estaban tan distintos, pero él ¿podía decir que había cambiado? No, aun se sentía como un inútil, es que aun no podía reconocer como quisiera sus sentimientos, aun no podía reaccionar como un joven normal.

-Heero ¿Qué sucede?- Relena lo saca de sus pensamiento de pronto.

-no es nada, Relena ¿podrías acompañarme un momento?- Relena asiente-Lady, Marimella, si nos disculpan- diciendo esto se retiran.

-¡vaya! Los enamorados si que son raros- suspiró la hija de Trize.

-si, cariño, son muy raros- agregó su tutora.

Heero caminaba acompañado de una confundida Relena, solo él sabía el lugar al cual se dirigían, pero no tenía intenciones de decirle todavía su destino, el silencio era ahora su única compañía, ese preciado silencio que solo ellos entendían, que enloquecía a sus corazones, haciéndolos acelerar con cada mirada, con cara movimiento, el camino comenzaba a tornarse conocido: la playa, la misma en que se vieron por primera vez, ese primer encuentro que los unió para siempre y hasta ahora todo tomaba sentido, ahora por fin lo entendían.

-Heero- dijo sonriente Relena -¿por qué me trajiste aquí? Las personas en la fiesta notarán mi ausencia y la verdad…

-lo sé, pero hay algo que quiero decirte- dijo el soldado, sentándose en la arena, obligándola a hacer lo mismo.

-¿Qué cosa?- le preguntó la chica de ojos azul claro.

-es que yo…- su voz parecía perderse.

-¿tú, qué?- lo interrogó ella.

-bien- respiró profundo, cerró los ojos y continúo –si te traje aquí es porque quería pasar un tiempo a solas contigo-

-¿tiempo a solas?-

-sí, estar lejos de todo el ruido, de toda gente, solo tú y yo-

-y el mar- agregó la chica.

-y el mar- repitió él.

-me encanta este lugar, me recuerda el día en que nos conocimos- diciendo esto apoya su cabeza en el hombro del piloto 01.

-a mi también me gusta- él rodea su cintura con sus brazos.

-gracias…- suspira ella.

-no, yo soy el que debería…-

-no lo arruines con una discusión sin sentido- coloca sus dedos sobre los labios del muchacho.

-pero quiero decirlo- dijo él de forma suave, casi como un susurro, cerca uno del otro no necesitaban más, el momento era perfecto, su conexión casi mágica

-esta bien, hazlo- suspiró resignada.

-no quiero separarme de ti otra vez, te necesito, eres…- dudó, sentía haber dicho más de lo necesario.

-¿lo dices en serio?- el joven se sintió ofendido con esa pregunta, todo lo que le costó reconocerlo y ella parecía no valorarlo, bajo la vista, sorprendiéndose con la cercanía de sus cuerpos, la chica notó de pronto su cambio de actitud y suavemente acarició su mejilla, forzándolo a verla a los ojos nuevamente –yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti otra vez… que bella se ve la luna hoy ¿no te parece? Es una noche perfecta.

-sí- respondió Heero dirigiendo la mirada hacia el satélite.

-abrázame- pidió la chica, él obedeció, este era el único momento en que se sentía verdaderamente como un joven normal, su corazón latía rápidamente, sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo que solo en sueños se atrevía a tocar, esto era todo lo que deseaba, vivir como un chico común y deseaba que ella lo acompañara en este proceso.

-dejemos todo- el piloto rompe el contacto.

-¿dejar todo?-

-sí, todo, trabajo, obligaciones, deberes, todo, somos jóvenes aun, ¿por qué no intentar llevar una vida normal?-

-pero… ¿y la paz?-

-al diablo con todo, no quiero volver a perderte, te amo y eso es lo único que me importa ahora- ella siente como sus ojos se nublan, era el momento más feliz de su vida, él se acerca tímidamente hasta rozar sus labios, con movimientos suaves al principio, para luego profundizar el beso un primer beso algo tardío, pero cargado de simbolismo, hicieron uno sus sentimientos, el amor mutuo se expresaba con plena libertad.

Estuvieron así un tiempo, hasta que una alegre voz los interrumpió.

-con que aquí estaban-

-¡Duo!- ambos sonaron un poco sorprendidos.

-jaja veo que no nos esperaban- dijo Sally.

-ya vez que no- masculló el soldado perfecto.

-como sea, vinimos porque nos aburrimos y como ustedes desaparecieron quisimos hacer lo mismo- argumentó el 02.

-no los molestaremos, lo prometo- esta vez habló Hilde.

-Hilde, para mantenerme calladito podríamos imitarlos ¿no?- Luego de ese desatino la peliazul comenzó a perseguirlo por toda la playa, mientras los demás miraban la escena divertidos. Quatre y Dorothy se encontraban abrazados riendo, Sally apostaba con Wufei si Duo sobreviviría para contarlo, era primera vez que el 05 apostaba por una mujer, Trowa y su hermana comentaban lo que les parecía más cómico, Heero y Relena permanecían en silencio contemplando el mar, el mismo lugar donde todo comenzó, ahora les daba un nuevo comienzo, juntos, por fin juntos.

Fin

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Oh! Me emocioné, es la primera historia que me toma tanto tiempo, creo que es la que más significado tiene, es que desde que vi esta serie me surgió la duda de cómo ellos siendo tan jóvenes tenían tantas responsabilidades, o sea Relena tenía 15 años y ya era reina del mundo y los pilotos no valoraban su vida teniendo toda una vida por delante… no sé si esta historia sea buena, pero me costó mucho trabajo, además incluí a más personajes, trate de conservar la personalidad de todos, insisto trate, si no funcionó, lo siento y me base en una declaración que encontré muy romántica… ando un poco sensible así que no quiero comentarios negativos, simplemente no lean si esta pareja no les agrada, porque a mi me encanta n.n


End file.
